Speechless
by GiftedAries4299
Summary: "I rub your back, i kiss your neck, i love that you love when touch like that, i can feel you need me, feel so good to me, feel so good to mmmmmmeeee!" Sorry, i couldn't come up with a summary, but trust me, this a very good story.


Speechless

A/N: WHAT'S UP, FANFICTION UNIVERSE, I'M BACCCCCKKKKKK! DID YA MISS ME? CUZ I SURE DID MISS YOU GUYS! WELL ANYWAYS, I'VE FINALLY DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY YOU ARE ABOUT COME UPON. I DO NOT OWN THE SUPERSTARS AND DIVAS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN HERE, NOR THE SONG. ENJOY!

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that she been waiting for. Tonight was the night that Trish and John get to celebrate their 5-year wedding anniversary. Trish woke up to the vibration on her nightstand, made from her phone. She groaned, sat up, and grabbed her phone. It was a text message from john. "Hey babe can't wait 2 c u" it read. Below the text, there was a picture of john doing a funny face. She chuckled while she put her phone back on the nightstand. She got up and made the bed up, and went to go brush her teeth. Apparently, with John being the World Heavyweight Champ, he had a busy schedule, with appearances on talk shows, commercials, etc., but that was all gonna change tonight. John was doing a house show in Rio, and he was coming home tonight. With john still away, she decided that she still more time to get a little exercise in. Trish threw her workout clothes on, grabbed her phone and keys, and headed straight for the door.

Meanwhile at the airport…

John was standing near the chairs, looking at watch, waiting for randy to finish his business in the bathroom. He was getting impatient…and furious. "Come on, randy, hurry up." He muttered to himself. When john turned around, he saw randy walking out of the restroom. John sighed. "Finally, what took you so long?" he asked. "Well, i-" Randy said before he got interrupted. "On second thought, never mind." John said. "Why are you so eager get on the plane?" Randy asked. "Nothing, it's just that, tonight is me and Trish's wedding anniversary, and I want to get home as soon possible, because I miss my baby." He explained. "Oh, well, I'm pretty sure she misses you, too, and plus, good luck on your anniversary, tonight." Randy said. "thanks." John said. They both grabbed their luggage and walked straight to the line.

After Trish was done working out at the gym, she headed home to get everything together for her and john's anniversary. When she got home, she went into the kitchen, and started to take out ingredients for the dinner she was planning to make. After she was done slaying over the hot stove, she ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, after that, she put on her robe, and walked into her and pulled out a black box and opened, and grabbed the black, silk, lingerie, that amy got her for "special" occasions. Trish sat the clothing on the bed and sat at her makeup station and put red lipstick, black mascara, and black eye shadow on. When she was done, she looked at the time on her phone, and gasped. "Shit." She swore. She had to hurry, john was going to be home any minute. She ran back to the bathroom to do her hair, and finally put on her lingerie. She walked to the living room, and grabbed the roses and started to peel the roses off and dropping on the floor, leading to the bedroom. She also lit up some candles. When she was done, she looked out of the window and saw a taxi pull up to her house, she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, arms stretch out, legs crossed, waiting for john to step in the door. Her heart was trembling as soon as she heard his footsteps. When she heard keys unlock the door, she started to sweat a little bit. As soon as the door opened, she saw john walk into the house dropping his luggage on the floor, with a smile plastered on his face. "Babe, I'm back!" John said. Trish didn't say anything, she didn't even move, she just sat there with a surprised look on her face. "Miss me?" he asked. She nodded her head. "I missed you, too, and by the way you look so sexy." John said. "I see you made dinner, but let's save dinner for later, there's something else I wanna eat." John said huskily. He walked towards her, picked her up from up the couch bridal style, and carried her towards the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and took off his shoes, socks, and shirt, got on top of her and kissed her. While they were tongue-battling, trish's hands were roaming around his back. This is what she missed, this is what she craved, this is what she wanted, she was just glad that she got to do it with the man she loved. John kissed her jawline, and neck. "John." She moaned. He pulled the straps to her lingerie, down and started to cup her left breast before sucking on it. "Oh God!" she moaned. She was starting to get wet. John smiled, before doing the same to the other. When he was done messing with her boobs, he pulled the rest of the lingerie off, and started to kiss down her stomach, and swirled his tongue on her naval. "John, pl-please, stop teasing." She moaned. She couldn't take his teasing anymore, she wanted him inside her, now. John started to move lower to her "special" place, which was covered by her panties. He tugged on the material, and pulled them off, and threw behind his back, and started licking her pussy. "OOOOH, FUCK! JOHN!" she moaned. He started to swirl his tongue around, getting some of her juices on the sheets. She grabbed the back of his head and push it further into her pussy. John licking her pussy like it was a lollipop. Then john stopped. He took off his pants along with his boxers and switched positions with Trish. Now it was her turn to please him. She grabbed his cock, and started swirl her tongue across the head. "Shit." He swore. Trish swiped her tongue against the slit, over and over again. "Goddamn, Trish!" he moaned. Then she started to bob her head and down on his cock. She was sucking him like she was a pornstar. Then she stopped. "I wanna ride you." She whispered. John grabbed a condom from his jean pocket and put it on, while Trish slowly eased herself down on him. "Ohhh! John, you're so fucking big!" she moaned. she moved slowly and started to pick up the pace. John played with her breasts while she rode him. She kept riding him, until he stopped her. They switched positions. John started a slow pace and picked it up. "OOOH, FUCK!" she moaned. He started to pound her. "You like that? You like it when I pound your tight, pussy, huh, Trish?" he asked. Her orgasm was coming on. All she could say was- "YES, YES, YES, YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS,OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH JJJJJJJJOOOHHHNNN!" she moaned. She came on his dick, and the feeling of her cumming, pushed him to the brink. "Oh god, Trish, I'm gonna cum. You ready?" he asked. He slammed into one last time, before bursting inside of her. "OOOH FUUUCKKK!" he moaned. John pulled out of her and laid beside of her. "That was amazing!" john said. Trish didn't say anything, she was speechless. John looked at her and smiled. "Happy anniversary." He said. "Happy anniversary, john." She responded. He pulled her into his arms, and sighed. "Round 2?" John asked. "Hell Yeah!" Trish said, before straddling john.

A/N: OKAY, THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY, NOW THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST SEX SCENE, AND I THINK I SUCKED, BUT IF OTHER WISE, COMMENT AND REVIEW. I NEED SOME REVIEWS! GOODNIGHT!


End file.
